


Trading Places

by Megalodont



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anubis is a prince, Doppelganger, England (Country), Fucked Up, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by a Movie, Literature, Mark Twain - Freeform, Multi, Nico is a peasant, Peasantry, Prince and the Pauper, Royalty, Switching, Tudor Era, it had to be done, trading places, what are this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Megalodont
Summary: On the same day two boys are born: the pauper Nico and prince Anubis. Starving and cold, Nico sneaks into the palace garden one day and meets the prince. They change clothes with each other but the guards discover them and throw out the prince, since they are almost identical. Nobody believe them when they try to tell the truth.[ Prince And The Pauper AU ]





	Trading Places

_**I've tried to make this both as faithful to the plot of the book as possible, as well as to the characters. Enjoy.** _

* * *

_In the ancient city of London, on a certain autumn day in the second quarter of the sixteenth century, a boy was born to a poor family of the name of di Angelo, who did not want him. On the same day another English child was born to a rich family of the name of Tudor, who did want him. All of England wanted him too. England had so longed for him, and hoped for him, and prayed to God for him, that, now that he had really came,, the people went nearly mad with joy. Mere acquaintances hugged and kissed each other and cried. Everybody took a holiday, and high and low, rich and poor, feasted and danced and sang, and got very mellow; and they kept this up for days and nights together._

_By_ _day, London was a sight to see, with gay banners waving from every balcony and housetop, and splendid pageants marching along. By night, it was again a sight to see, with its great bonfires at every corner, and its troops of revellers making merry around them. There was no talk in all England but of the new baby, Anubis Tudor, Prince of Wales, who lay lapped in silks and satins, unconscious of all this fuss, and not knowing that great lords and ladies were tending him and watching over him--and not caring, either. But there was no talk about the other baby, Nico di Angrlo, lapped in his poor rags, except among the family of paupers whom he had just come to trouble with his presence._

Let us skip a number of years.

London was fifteen hundred years old, and was a great town--for that day. It had a hundred thousand inhabitants--some think double as many. The streets were very narrow, and crooked, and dirty, especially in the part where Nico lived, which was not far from London Bridge. The houses were of wood. The higher the houses grew, the broader they grew. They were skeletons of strong criss-cross beams, with solid material between, coated with plaster. The beams were painted red or blue or black, according to the owner's taste, and this gave the houses a very picturesque look. The windows were small, glazed with little diamond-shaped panes, and they opened outward, on hinges, like doors.

The house which Nico and his friends lived in was up a foul little pocket called Offal Court, out of Pudding Lane. It was small, decayed, and rickety, but it was home. It was a single floor,barely a room in the entirety. His friends Piper and Jason had a sort of bedstead in the corner; but Nico and Jason's sister Diana were not restricted--they had all the floor to themselves, and might sleep where they chose. There were the remains of a blanket or two, and some bundles of ancient and dirty straw, but these could not rightly be called beds, for they were not organised; they were kicked into a general pile, mornings, and selections made from the mass at night, for service. Jason and Piper were both seventeen, Diana was fifteen and Nick was but a few months behind her. His hosts were good-hearted people, unclean, clothed in rags, and profoundly ignorant.

 All Offal Court was just such another hive as their house. Drunkenness, riot and brawling were the order, there, every night and nearly all night long. Broken heads were as common as hunger in that place. Yet Nico was not as unhappy as he rightly should have been. He had a hard time of it and he did know it. But it was the sort of time that all the Offal Court boys had, therefore he supposed it was the most correct and comfortable thing for the area. 

No, Nico's life went along well enough, especially in summer. He only begged just enough to save himself, for the laws against mendicancy were stringent, and the penalties heavy. He put in a good deal of his time listening to charming old tales and legends about giants and fairies, dwarfs and genii, and enchanted castles, and gorgeous kings and princes. His head grew to be full of these wonderful things, and many a night as he lay in the dark on his scant and offensive straw, tired, hungry, and smarting from a thrashing, he unleashed his imagination and soon forgot his aches and pains in delicious picturings to himself of the charmed life of a petted prince in a regal palace. One desire came in time to haunt him day and night: it was to see a real prince, with his own eyes. 


End file.
